


When the Cats are Away, the Mice Come out to Play

by ShippingsandDeamons



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Rats, Rattled status ailment, clean at the start, making the best of a furry situation, who knows - Freeform, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingsandDeamons/pseuds/ShippingsandDeamons
Summary: Literally just Joker and Crow getting frisky after being rattled. Nothing else to say.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	When the Cats are Away, the Mice Come out to Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit surprised no one did this before me, considering just how smutty some people are. Anyway, enjoy.

The neon glare of the lights above gave ice attacks an ethereal, technicolor view to them as the spiny balls and icy trees bloomed then shattered, flecks of ice chips twinkling like multicolored fireflies. Sweat, a light reflective coat of perspiration on skin, twinkled and glittered under the rainbow of lights. The deep thrum of the music and the jarring din of the slots mixed with the rejoice or dejection of the people playing them reverberated in his chest, mixing with the heavy heartbeat already thumping inside.

Joker couldn’t keep the smile off his face, not even for a second, and he could feel the infection of his enthusiasm spreading to his other party members. Skull’s crooked smirk that flashed so many teeth, Panther’s flirty smile, even Queen, one of their two stoic and reserved thieves, had her mouth upturned in a proud, regal smirk. Crow, their newest member, was the only one not bouncing and reverberating with enthusiasm. Instead of smirks and grins, the detective prince-turned-thief wore an elegant semi-smile as his body ducked and twisted in time to a different, less modern beat as the fight progressed. 

The Norn before them, gold and glittering in the harsh casino lights, regarded them with all the fury of a typhoon waiting to break land. Beside her were a pair of Fortuna, one on either side of the fortune-wheel-esk shadow, each with a hefty ice attack waiting. It was times like these, deep in the throes of battle with fire singing in their blood, that Joker felt most alive. The metaverse enthralled them all in one way or another, but its claws sank in deepest in times like now, where eager energy danced up and down quivering nerves, and the howling song of battle reverberated down to the deepest crevices of their cores, when the air was alive with power, both magic and otherwise.

Panther went first, whim cracking as fire snapped and cracked at their foes; a blazing inferno of the blond girl’s passion and spunk. Both Fortuna collapsed to the floor, unable to move after such a devastating blow. Panther passed off to Crow, who’s eyes danced wine red with wicked enthusiasm. Cursed magic tore at their foes, ending the struggles of one Fortune, her body crumbling into dark ash. The other Fortune rose clumsily to her feet, body limp and heaving, the shadow was nearing the end of her rope.

Unfortunately, before they could properly put their foe out of her misery, Norn reared up for an attack.

Joker let his body tense, muscles coiling into tight springs of anticipation as he awaited for glittering shadow’s attack. Garu, agi, bufu, zio, hell, he was prepared for even a physical attack. Instead of anything like that, dark plumes of magic coiled around his body. Before Joker could even shout an order to Panther, the dark plumes latched onto his quivering form, toppling his with dizziness and sending the raven falling forward. The world was still spinning when he hit the ground.

“Joker’s been rattled!” Oracle squeaked in his ear.

The raven-haired youth inwardly groaned. It wasn’t the first time they’d encountered this status effect, though it was the first time Joker himself had been afflicted by it, and already he wasn’t liking it. He could already clearly feel his smaller body, limbs covered into skinny, bald paws, bald tail twitching lamely behind him. The remaining Fortune screamed, a strong bufu attack heading straight for their mousey leader. Before the glittering frozen attack could properly manifest, doing extream amounts of damage to their rattled leader, Joker felt hands snatch him up quickly, tucking him securely against a soft chest as the body he was pressed up against shuddered under the icy assault.

“Crow!” Skull cried.

“I- I’m fine, I’ve got Joker- now finish that thing!” Crow gasped out above him. His chest stuttered with each word.

Still cradled carefully against the brunette’s chest, Crow uncurled around him, chest heaving and hands shaking. That attack undoubtedly did a number of their newest member. It was a bit of a shock know that it had been Crow who’d risked life and limb to protect him from that attack. Even if the detective was oblivious to the fact they were aware of his traitorous intentions, they knew he’d forced his way into their ranks with the intention to kill. 

Breathing evening out, Crow moved his small rodent body down to the ground, smiling a soft, wistful smile that was so tender and warm, a complete 180 from the usual plastic smiles he used in his day to day life.

The brunette was a complete enigma. They knew that when this mission was over, he could capture and kill joker, but no one knew why he was prepared to do so beyond the fact he’d been ordered to by someone over the phone. What was his motivation? Why save the very life you were soon about to snuff out? And why smile so happily about seeing that person safe, knowing in a few short weeks you’d see them die?

“Shit- Crow! Look out!” Skull shouted.

Too late. Before the brunette could heed his teammate’s warning, Norn’s dark magic coiled around the detective, dark purple a blick against vivid white. Crow let out a strangled gasp as the attack enveloped him. One moment to white dressed ‘thief’ was needling over him, the next another rodent was dripping to the ground, body quivering and spasming against the short fibers of the carpet beneath them. As the remaining thieves converged on their foes, Joker nosed and nudged and his new companion until the other rattled thief was able to give him a mangled squeak of protest. 

With nothing better to do, experience reminded him both would be next to useless in this form, fighting wise, Joker cuddled up to his ally as the other worked on gaining motor control of his new form. Though he’d never admit it out loud, he liked being physically close to the detective. Crow always ended up a flustered mess when people entered too far into his personal bubble, and he always smelled faintly of something nice. Right now, his plush rodent fur carried with it the faint teasing whisps of something floral, nothing well known like roses or daisies or even sakura. Feeling up and down the other’s spine, sensitive nose and whiskers basking in the silky smoothness and soft, fluffy nature of the others fur, Joker was quite contempt with the situation at hand. Did crow’s hair feel this soft and smooth as his fur? If so, Joker was sorely tempted to one of these days run his hands through butterscotch and cinnamon-colored locks, maybe mused those curls up a bit, and see just how red the other’s face would turn.

“Sooo, what do we do about these two?” Panther asked.

The battle was over, the thieves victorious.

“Well, when it happened to me, all we could do was wait it out.” Skull pointed out. “Unless we’ve got somethin’ to remove it?”

“Nope, sorry,” Oracle responded. “we got nothing.”

“Hm, for now, let's explore a bit more, we really should find those terminals now,” Queen said. “we can leave Joker and Crow in a safe room, they can join back up with us after the status effect wears off.”

“I’ve got no problem with that,” Joker squeaked up at them. He could hear Queen chuckle at that.

Fox carefully pucked up his more delicate rat body, treating it like an old brush that thought still had life in it, wasn’t going to last much longer. Noir pushed up Crow, cupped hands cradled aganst her chest. If he could, he’d pout. Sure, he was comfortable resting in the crook of Fox’s elbow as they headed to the nearest safe room, but he was a bit envious of Noir at the moment. Instead of being envious that Crow was cuddled up to the heiress’ chest, he was envious that the young woman was freely nuddling and petting the brunette’s clearly silky fur.

“Oh my, you so right!” Panther squealed as she stroked a line down Crow's spine. “his fur really is soft! I wonder if that’s because his hair is like that?”

“…please stop,” Crow pleaded, which was ignored as Oracle promptly began rubbing her fingers through his fur to confirm it’s softness.

So caught up on watching the trio cuddle and pet Crow (who was looking more and more stiff as the girls pawed at him), he missed when Queen reached out and rubbed behind his ear. He was removed from his dejected thoughts by the small motion, the fingers curling to stroke his cheek a bit.

“Don’t worry,” She consoled. “You’re just as soft as Crow,”

…Queen completely misread why he was glaring over in Crow’s direction, but it was better the older girl thought he was envious of the attention Crow was getting, rather than he was envious of his own teammates for monopolizing of the brunette instead of him. Still, it was probably better this way, he didn’t need her or Mona scolding him for getting so enamored by the traitor-to-be. Especially considering it was his head the detective would be shooting.

By the time they reached the familiar double doors of the safe room, Panther and Oracle had backed off, but that still left him at Noir’s mercy. 

“Hmm, should we set them on the table?” Noir asked.

“It would probably be better to have them on the ground, that way they can’t fall off anything when they turn back,” Mona pointed out.

Nodding in agreement, He and Crow were set down on the carpet, this one much plusher and downy than the one out in the hallway. “We’ll continue looking for those terminals, if for whatever reason, we need to retreat before you both turn back, one of use will retrieve you,” Queen promised. With that, the doors were closed shut, leaving the two alone.

Joker felt the urge to pounce on Crow and begin cuddling him, a temptation sorely felt indeed thanks to all the petting and attention he’d received earlier. He ignored it in favor of giving the other space for a little while, before acting on his urges. He’d seen how still and withdraw the other had become under the assault of affection. If nothing else, he was a gentleman who could wait until the object of his desires calmed down a bit. He could practically feel Arsen chuckle in agreement.

Skull was the first to be it with the rattle ailment, all the way back in Oracle’s palace. The blond had ended up a stocky rat with strong hind legs, his wiry fur bleach-blond over his back and sides, and a muted black coloring his chin and belly.

Unlike the more brutish thief, both he and Crow were fairly consistent in color, Crow’s wavy fur being a lovely caramel brown color, while his own was a glossy black like a raven’s feather. Skull’s bi-toned coloring could be explained by the fact that he did bleach his hair to that color, unlike Panther who was ash blond by genetics. Tugging at his own curly pelt was both familiar and different from tucking at ebony locks of hair as a human. A quick glance at Crow told him the other had calmed down, his mask removed to let the brunette paw at his face and whiskers, likely trying to smooth them out after the terror that was Oracle.

Carfully, quietly, Joker staled up on the other rattled thief. They wouldn’t be like this forever, and it was unlikely there’d ever be a chance to get cuddly with the detective again. Might as well take advantage of the situation while it lasted. He pounced right as Crow removed his paws from his face. The detecive Sqeaked and aqealed as Joker’s weight settled over him, pinning him against the plush carpet. Crow tried to wiggle out from under his bulck, tail thrashing about as he tried to squeeze forwards. In retaliation, Joker shifted his weight to the side, paws tangling into waves that curled at the end, tilting them both to the left and having them go rolling about it a ball of fluff and wiggles.

Rolling and tussling about, Joker was reletless in his pursuit of snuggle time as Crow tried to getaway. Eventually the rolling and struggling ended with Crow once more pinned under Joker, this time on his back. Before he could properly settle his bulk down and bask in the feel of the other beneath him (in more ways than one), he felt something poke into his furry belly. Oh, oh! If rats had the mucle structure and cordination to smile, Joker would have had his traidmare sly grin on. A peek down informed the theifs’ leader that soneone had ended up in a frisky mood. Pinned between their fuzzy bellies, Crow’s cock was erect and leacking. The rodint himself had his head angled up, looking at the far wall as if the white surface was much more interesting.

“My, my,” Joker chuckled, amused. “looks like someone’s gotten a little excited, what a sticky predicament out fare detective prince has found himself in,”

“Like this isn’t your fault!” Crow snapped back, if rats could blush, his face and neck would likely be as rich and crimson as the blood humming in his veins. “All that rolling around just- I’m not finding any of this arousing!” His attempted hissing sounded more like leaking helium. It was just so adorable, and maybe a little sexy.

“Hmm, well, if it’s my fault, then,” Joker leaned down to nuzzle the base of Crow’s left ear. “it’s only fair that I rectify my own mistakes.~”

Crow squeaked and tried again to wiggle free of his raven furred captor. In retaliation, Joker slammed down his groin against Crow’s, his own budding erection grinding against Crow’s weeping one. That got the brunette to freeze right up, breath catching in his throat. Taking advantage of his companion’s halted state, Joker moved the tip of his tail to tease the case of Crow’s, skin brushing against sensitive nerve ending, eliciting a sputtering gasp from the one beneath him. Trying to squirm free again, Joker repeated his motions again, this time hips moving lower. Again and again, Joker repeatedly ground down against Crow, groin skittering lower and lover until his cock brushed against the sensitive skin of his rear.

The brunette whimpered as the tip of a naked tail eased at his entrance, front paws pattering against his face as he tried to hide his face. Joker used his nose to bush the paws away before teasing at his company’s fluffy neck.

“J-Joker-“ Crow sputtered.

“Don’t worry honey,~” Joker purred. “I promise it’ll feel good soon.”

“I’m holding you- to that,” Crow whined.

Nibbling at Crow’s neck, he teased the tip of his tail past the first ring of muscle. The raven couldn’t exactly call himself experience, having never engaged in the act before, and doing as a rat wasn't exactly helping him in the wisdom department. But, hey, he was a teen, he’d read his fair share of porn, he had an idea of what to do and how to make it feel good. The other thieves would likely skin him alive if they knew what was going on, but some risks were just worth it.

Crow groaned as the tail breached his anus proper, writhing beneath him as the bald appendage twitched and slither inside him. Joker felt he could get drunk, or even high, off of the breathy gasps and low moans escaping the brunette like wisps of smoke. Pumping his tail in and out of the detective, he was very sourly tempted to start slamming into him himself, his cock stiff and dripping at the thought of laying his claim to the other. A part of him, a strong and hidden part he’d never noticed until now, stayed his hand. Whispering of how much better it would be to completely destroy the other beneath him, reducing him to a shivering, panting mess and have him beg, beg Joker to fuck him properly.

It gave him just enough patience, the tempting sight of (human) crow writhing and drooling beneath him, mewling and pleading and begging for his cock already. Rat Crow wasn’t far off, facial fur damp and dark from drew and he writhed beneath him. When his wandering tail bushed over just the right stop, he felt the warm body beneath him go rigid. Looks like he’d found it. He zeroed in on that spot, stabbing into it with the tip of his tail as he reduced Crow into a shivering mass of fur beneath him. The brunette came with a sharp cry, cup warm and wet against his soft belly fur. He didn’t stop, not even to give his partner a quicky breather as he tail-fucked into him post-orgasm, drawing strangled cries and desperate wails from him.

Pride likely had his tong, but how long would the detective’s pride hold up. Joker drank in the sight of Crow coming undone, devolving into a writhing, moaning mess, because of him.

“J-joker- P-please st- ooh,” Crow's words were a mangled mess of breathing moans and high whines as his tail continued to work him through.

“I'm not going to stop until I’ve thoroughly and properly fucked you on my cock,” Joker promised darkly, “but I’m not going to do that until you beg for it,”

Crow whined beneath him, trying to pull away from his tail as it continued to stab into all his sensitive spots. Joker used his bulk to keep the brunette properly pinned beneath him, the tip of his length teasing his abused hole. His tail was starting to get tired, but he had the other on the ropes, he could see it and hear it. Just a little longer and-

“Joke please!” Crow finally snapped, “if you're going to keep doing this, just get over with it and use your cock already!”

“Aww~, maybe, I don’t think you sound desperate enough.”

“Jocker! Please, please,”

“Alright, because you asked oh so nicely~.”

His craping tail pulled itself from Crow, eliciting a long and low groan from the brown rodent as Joker repositioned his hips. Both parties let out breathy groanes as Joker slid his swollen and dripping cock into his partner, Crow’s walls a tight vice against his length. His cock was thicker than the tip of his tail, but he’d worked the other enough that between orgasm and precome, it slid right in. He started out at a slow, languid pace, the tip of his cock only teasingly brushing up against Crow’s prostate. Already worked u to the edge, it was enough to earn him a second orgasm from the body beneath him, more warm fluids painting their fur white.

Not feeling like giving his partner a break, considering how he himself was wound up tight and ready to unload, slow, languid thrusts turned into fast, punishing ones that buried the tip of his cock as deep as it would go with every stroke, Crow was quietly screaming beneath him, body sensitive and slack from the past orgasm haze. Both quickly lost themselves to the warm flush of sex and arousal.

There had to be some kind of irony here, screwing his soon to be killer on the floor of a safe room while they were both rats. Crow pawed at his back and sides, plush rat toe beans scrambling for purchases as Joker jackhammered into him. Somewhere in the have of coitus contact, Joke came, seed dowsing Crow’s inner walls in white warmth, his hips stuttered a bit before returning to their punishing pace.

This was the only chance he’d get to have the detective beneath him, begging and far gone on his cock as his walls squeezed his length tight, milking him for everything he had. It was a mantra that repeated ad Infinium in the back of his head, like smokey incense. 

Time slipped by in a drunken haze of arousal, both lost track of time and how long they’d been at it, the number of orgasms both experiences as unimportant as water spilling from a showerhead. Both came together with warbled cries, skin alive with electricity and magic that hadn’t been there before.

Something dug into the curve of his lower back, bumping right up against the arch of his spine. Jokers' fingers moved from their place twisted in the carpet to Crow’s sweat-slick skin. Hu? Instead of silky cur, velvety soft skin caved to his touch. Blinking, Joker felt Crow’s very human face press into the crook of his neck, blunt fingernails scraping and digging into his shoulders. Despite the confusion, he continued to piston into the body beneath him.

His hips stuttered to a halt, cumming one final time along with Crow, both of their bodies pressed up against each other to the point the line between them blurred. Pulling out with a low grunt, he drank in the sight of Crow pretty face, normal composed into a mask, lose and stained with tears and drool. Both of their chests and stomachs, as well as Crow's sides, were pained and sticky with the later’s cooling seed. Joker might have felt embarrassed by it all, but instead chose to smirk like the cat who got the cream (how appropriate, considering the situation).

It was then that reality both were still naked hit him. Looking up, he found their uniforms in a messy pile on the table. Joker wasn't sure whether to curse the magic for leaving them naked, or praise it for being considerate enough to spare the garments their mess. His body was stiff from going at it for so long, but his shoulders didn’t particularly ake, the fur likely having protected them from being clawed to ribbons. Beside him, Crow eased himself onto his knees, a hand reaching around to rub at his lower back.

He tossed the other a handkerchief and a small bottle of water. The brunette muttered a quiet thanks as both began cleaning themselves up. Through the corner of his eye, Joker watched with a satisfied smirk as Crow hissed and blushed, trying to clean the mess dribbling between his legs while also avoiding touching his abused and spent anus.

“We speak about this to no one.” Crow gritted darkly the moment both were dressed and presentable.

“Fine by me,” Joker hummed. “I’d much rather keep what you look like, all undone and crying by my cock to myself.”

Crow whacked the back of his head as the pair departed. The room was a mess, but all evidence of their little ‘foray’ would be gone long before they returned there.

The magic was long gone, but Joker still found himself slipping into a delightful headspace during battle. It was certainly amusing watching Crow move about on the battlefield, his normally elegant and dancing movements inhibited by a slight lip that was most present when he tried to land after a jump.

“Hmm, looks like Crow still hadn’t recovered from that last battle,” Noir murmured.

Joker smirked. If only they knew. Alas, he wasn't the time to miss and tell.

“It’s fine, it’s about time we leave anyway,” He said instead.


End file.
